


Love Languages

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Languages, Romance, Shawn and Juliet's love language is very much physical touch, Shules, a day in the life, i love them, they're so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Shawn & Juliet + the five love languages. Words of affirmation, Acts of service, Recieving gifts, Quality time, and Physical touch.





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/gifts).



> Big thanks to AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate for inspiring me to write this! We were discussing love languages earlier and I was just like hEy

**Words of Affirmation**

Juliet’s alarm goes off at six-thirty, like it always does. While this is a good time for her, her boyfriend is less of an early bird. Regardless, it’s all but impossible to sleep through the blaring music. “Good morning, gorgeous,” Shawn murmurs into her neck. She smiles and stretches beneath him. “Good morning,” she says sleepily. “Are you going to let go of me so I can get ready for work?”

Shawn’s arm around her tightens. “Noooo. Stay,” he groans. “Let Lassie do it.”

“You want me to leave all of the crime-solving in Santa Barbara to Carlton?” She jokes.

“Mmmmn,” Shawn hums. “Good point. I suppose you can go.”

Juliet kisses his cheek and tosses aside the blanket. “I’ll see you later,” she promises.

“Have fun saving the world,” he calls. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Acts of Service**

By lunch time, Juliet is buried neck-deep in paperwork, the aftermath of an attempted robbery case that had turned into insurance fraud. She and Carlton had a mutual and unspoken agreement that food was unnecessary at this point- three meals a day was really just a suggestion, wasn’t it?

As the detective is trying to ignore her growling stomach, someone sets a sandwich from the place down the street on her desk. She looks up and smiles at her favorite psychic. “Shawn, what are you doing here?” she asks, his appearance already lifting her mood.

“Yeah, Spencer, what are you doing here?” Lassiter snaps in a much harsher tone.

“Just bringing lunch to my girlfriend,” Shawn replies cheerfully. “Sorry, Lassie, I didn’t know what you wanted.”

Lassiter grumbles unintelligibly and turns back to his desk. “O’Hara, try not to get too distracted,” he tells her. “We’ve still got a lot to do here.”

Juliet ignores him and takes a bite of the sandwich, grinning around the mouthful of turkey and lettuce. “Thank you, Shawn,” she says, laughing a bit when he hands her a pineapple smoothie. “I needed this. Thank you.”

Shawn beams. “I know you’re busy, I just wanted to make sure you got something to eat,” he says. “I gotta go, Gus and I are working a private case. Enjoy your lunch!”

Juliet gives him a quick kiss. “I most definitely will,” she assures.

**Receiving Gifts**

Juliet often takes the boardwalk to the Psych office after work, and this evening is no different. As she’s passing through stalls of vendors and booths of items for sale, something catches her eye. It’s one of those fancy chapstick brands that advertises high SPF and a variety of tropical flavors. Ordinarily she wouldn’t go for such an overpriced option, but really, the opportunity is too good to pass up.

“Shawn, I got you something,” she calls as she enters the office.

He appears in the doorway quickly. “Really? What day is it? Did I miss something important?”

“Relax,” she laughs. “It’s just a tiny gift. It’s actually kind of for both of us.”

“I’m intrigued,” Shawn says, raising an eyebrow. Are you gonna tell me what it is?”

She gives him a sly smile. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

He paces slowly towards her, confusion written all over his face. Once he’s close enough, Juliet pulls him in for a deep kiss that leaves both of them breathless. Shawn grins as they break apart. “Why do you taste like pineapple?”

Instead of answering, she holds up the chapstick with a grin.

**Quality Time**

Some of Shawn’s earliest memories are of standing on a step stool, carefully pouring pre-measured amounts of spices into a pot with his mother’s supervision. Now he no longer needs the step stool, and he’s long since moved out, but the stew is the same.

“Jules, can you pass me the celery?” he asks, holding out a hand as he consults the recipe card.

“Let me rinse it off first,” she answers. “Did you add the cumin already?” 

“Uh…” he finds the small bowl of beige powder and dumps it into the pot on the stove. “There we go.”

“Here’s the celery,” Juliet says, handing him the green vegetable. “I’ll get the garlic, it’s right over here.”

Shawn begins slicing the celery, but halfway through the first stalk, his hand stills. He stands there for a moment as it hits him all over again. JUliet O’Hara, the woman he’s been in love with for years, is dating him. They were nearly living together at this point. He loved her so much, and she felt the same way about him. Times like this, doing something as simple and domestic as making dinner, he sometimes still can’t believe it. 

The psychic puts down the knife and walks over to his girlfriend, sliding his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck. “How did I get so lucky?” he wonders aloud.

Juliet turns to face him, then reaches out and dumps the garlic into the pot with her free hand. The other goes into his hair. “I think I’m the lucky one,” she replies.

**Physical Touch**

Lying in the dark with Shawn’s fingers combing through her hair, Juliet decides this is the part she likes best. Everything about Shawn is amazing- well, almost everything- but she especially loves the physical contact. He’ll give her tiny kisses throughout the day. If they’re in a meeting, she’ll often find herself leaning against him.

And then there are the nights, when they don’t have to be subtle about it. Yes, the sex is amazing, but the cuddling by itself is almost equally so. His hands will run gently over her skin, or he’ll play with her hair, or he’ll just hold her. She’ll press her body into his and run her lips over every inch of exposed skin. They don’t often talk in the dark, but instead simply lay there, limbs tangled together. Juliet falls asleep listening to Shawn’s heartbeat. Shawn falls asleep inhaling Juliet’s scent. It’s the nights like these when they both feel that they are undeniably and overwhelmingly in love.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!


End file.
